


Whipped

by Mira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/pseuds/Mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If McKay's fucking Sheppard, he should take better care of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> For darling [Ciderpress](http://ciderpress.livejournal.com).
> 
> Audienced by [Princessofg](http://princessofg.livejournal.com), [Auburnnothenna](http://auburnnothenna.livejournal.com), and the [Empress Wu](http://empress_wu.livejournal.com).

"Elizabeth!" Teyla greeted her.

"Come in," she said, happy to see Teyla, and even happy to see Ronon, though she still found him somewhat intimidating. "I was just fixing myself a pot of tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be very pleasant," Teyla said. "I am sorry to come to your personal quarters without an invitation, but Ronon and I have a question I did not wish to ask at the meeting earlier." Ronon stood stiffly, looking around uncomfortably.

"I'm delighted to have company," she said, smiling at them. The kettle whistled and Ronon made a small, sudden move. "Sorry," she said, lifting the kettle to show him the tiny bird at the spout. "To tell me the water is hot." He nodded. "Please sit down."

She'd found a sofa-like piece of furniture and had it brought into her quarters, arranged to face away from her bed. As they'd explored the city, they'd found larger quarters, but Elizabeth liked her location. She liked the view, and she liked the proximity to her office.

She made a little ritual of the tea, hoping Teyla at least would enjoy it. "English Breakfast," she said, setting down the tray. "I drink it with a bit of warm milk and lots of sugar."

Even Ronon seemed to like it, drinking it rapidly and then holding the incongruously small cup between his palms. She poured him more, and said, "Well. I'm pleased to see you, but I sense you have something to say?"

"What's pussy-whipped mean?" Ronon asked her.

By good luck she didn't spill any tea on herself, but she did set down her cup to dab at her lips, hoping all her lipstick wasn't coming away. "May I ask where you heard that?"

"In the mess hall," Teyla said. "This morning at breakfast, some of John's men were speculating on when we would return to M29-X53." Elizabeth nodded; the inhabitants near the gate on that planet had become trading partners. "They said whenever Rodney wanted."

"Then they said that Sheppard was pussy-whipped by McKay, and they _laughed_." Ronon's outrage took Elizabeth aback and she looked at Teyla.

"Ronon," Teyla said. "We don't know what they meant."

"They didn't mean it as a kindness; I don't need to know what the word means to know that," he growled.

"So we came to you, Elizabeth."

She sighed, and refolded the napkin. "I understand that our ways are, well, alien to you," she began. "I'm sure there are worlds in this galaxy in which things are done quite differently than you are accustomed to."

"There are many," Teyla agreed. Ronon stared at her.

"Earth is a very, ah, big place. Many, many cultures. And even within a culture there are subcultures and different ways of thinking and speaking."

"So what's it mean?" Ronon asked.

"Well, technically, it means a man dominated by a woman."

"So you pussy-whip Sheppard."

"No! No, not at all. I, it wouldn't be -- well, I suppose in some quarters that might be said, but I would hope not by our friends." Elizabeth sighed again and put her hand to her forehead. She wasn't sure what to say.

"But you tell him what to do," Ronon persisted, and she realized that she would need to be as direct with him as he was with her.

"Yes, I do. In the chain of command, I am in charge of Atlantis, and so John works for me. In an employer-employee relationship, however, gender doesn't matter." She crossed her fingers when she said that and hoped Teyla wouldn't contradict her. "However, John and Rodney are peers and colleagues. One doesn't supervise the other."

Teyla said, "But Dr. McKay told me that, when they're in Atlantis, he tells John what to do, and when they're off-world, that John tells him what to do."

"Yes, that's true. Yes, it's complicated. But it evens out, and were I to draw you an organizational chart, they would be at the same level."

"Then how can Sheppard be pussy-whipped by McKay? McKay isn't a woman. I've seen him in the showers," Ronon said.

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen, but she only said, "You're right. Dr. McKay is not a woman. I should tell you that the word _pussy_ is considered vulgar, and means a, a woman's genitals."

"Well, that --" Ronon stopped abruptly, and nodded. "I see," he said, and rose.

"Wait, Ronon, where are you going? Would you like more tea? A cookie?" Elizabeth stood up and hesitantly touched his arm.

"We had the same thing in the Satedan army. I know what it means."

Teyla said sharply, "Ronon, it is not your place to discipline Colonel Sheppard's men." She paused, and then said, "I am certain that you said similar things about your commanding officers at times."

Ronon shifted uncomfortably, so Elizabeth tightened her hold on his forearm. "Please, Ronon," she said. "It's human nature to be disrespectful of our superiors when they can't hear us."

"If McKay's fucking Sheppard, he should take better care of him," Ronon said.

Elizabeth gave up and sat down, pouring herself and Teyla more tea. "It's complicated," she finally said. "And if they are, uh, fucking, I agree. But I don't know if they are. No one does. It's their business, Ronon. Not yours, not mine, and certainly not John's men. Surely you see that the best thing to do is nothing."

Teyla raised an eyebrow at Ronon, and he returned to sit next to her. "These black and white cakes are delicious, Elizabeth," she said.

"Thank you. They're called _Oreos_." She took one herself, twisted it in two, and nibbled at the icing. "This is how we eat them," she said, laughing, feeling almost hysterical. "It's another ritual." She watched as first Teyla and then Ronon twisted their cookies.

"Good," Ronon said.

"Good," Elizabeth agreed. "Ronon, will you -- can you let this go?"

He shrugged and ate the chocolate cookie. When he swallowed, he said, "If I hear it again, that Sheppard's pussy-whipped, I'll say something. It's disrespectful. But you should tell McKay." He looked sternly at Elizabeth before picking up another Oreo. "I'll let it go that much."

"That's good enough for me," she said, relaxing. "Thank you. And thank you for telling me what you heard. I will find a way to speak to Rodney about this." She turned the cookie in her hand and then looked at Ronon and Teyla. "You spend more time with John and Rodney than I do. Do you really think they're, ah. Well, fucking?"

Ronon exploded into laughter, cookie crumbs flying, clinging to his beard. Teyla handed him a napkin so he could mop at himself, but she was laughing, too.


End file.
